Harry Potter version Jaune : Édition Spéciale
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: Harry se réveille dans un monde étrange. Un monde peuplé de créatures relativement mignonnes, pour la plupart, et où il peut rencontrer sa mère, la douce Lily... aussi bien que ses ennemis de toujours, le fameux Draco Malfoy et le satané Severus Snape. Une grande aventure commence, peuplée de Pokémon et de magie ! Cette histoire n'est pas terminée mais je suis passé à autre chose.
1. Bourg Palette

Note de l'auteur :

Ce crossover est publié à l'occasion d'un petit défi accepté sur le forum de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons. Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à aller y faire un tour ;)

 _Chapitre 1 : Bourg Palette_

« Bien le bonjour ! Bienvenue dans le monde magique des Pokémon ! Mon nom est ALBUS ! Les gens souvent m'appellent le Directeur Pokémon ! Ce monde est peuplé de créatures du nom de Pokémon. »

Harry regarda avec étonnement Dumbledore lui débiter toute cette tirade sans queue ni tête. Il portait une robe d'un très mauvais goût, d'un vert pomme relativement agressif pour ses rétines, sur laquelle galopaient gaiement des espèces de petits chevaux enflammés…

« Pour certains, les Pokémon sont des animaux domestiques, pour d'autres, ils sont un moyen de combattre. Pour ma part… L'étude des Pokémon est ma profession. Tout d'abord, quel est ton nom ?

\- Bah, Harry ! Vous allez bien-

\- Ok ! Ton nom est donc Harry !

\- Oui…

\- Voici mon petit-fils. Il est ton rival depuis sa toute jeunesse. Heu… C'est quoi donc son nom déjà ? »

 _Roh, l'autre, il se souvient même plus du nom de ses petits-enfants… Attends… Petit-fils ? Il s'est… reproduit ?_ Harry vit surgir devant lui l'image d'un jeune homme de son âge, au physique assez commun. _Faut que je lui donne un nom, c'est ça ?_

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! Son nom est Draco Malfoy !

\- Nooon…

\- Harry !

\- Pas lui !

\- Ta quête des Pokémon est sur le point de commencer !

\- Tu vas m'écouter, vieux schnock ?!

\- Un tout nouveau monde de rêves…

\- Je veux pas de la blondasse, moi !

\- …d'aventures…

\- Reviens en arrière que j'te dis !

\- …et de Pokémon t'attend ! Dingue !

\- Ouais, c'est dingue que je doive supporter ce sale… »

Pendant un instant, il y eut une lumière aveuglante, suivie par le noir le plus total.

.oOo.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une petite chambre d'ado, assez semblable à celle qu'il occupait à Privet Drive. Il n'y avait qu'un lit et un bureau et la pièce était assez sombre. Il n'y avait que deux toutes petites fenêtres. Ce qui montrait tout de même que le garçon qu'il incarnait avait connu un passé différent étaient la petite potée, la télé et la console de jeux au milieu de la pièce, et l'ordinateur laissé dans un coin.

Harry avisa un petit escalier et descendit prudemment. Il arriva dans un petit salon où se tenait une jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle… elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un… Ses cheveux roux, sans doute, lui faisaient penser à Ginny…

« Bon. Il arrive qu'un jour le fils aimé quitte la maison. C'est la vie. Le Directeur Dumbledore te cherche, il est dans la maison voisine. »

Harry resta muet, comme stupéfixé, pendant quelques instants. _Le fils aimé ? Maman ?_ Il se précipita dans ses bras et lui fit un long câlin.

« Maman… Tu es vivante ? Tu m'as tellement manqué…

\- Bon. Il arrive qu'un jour le fils aimé quitte la maison. C'est la vie. Le Directeur Dumbledore te cherche, il est dans la maison voisine.

\- Hein, mais… Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Bon. Il arrive qu'un jour le fils aimé quitte la maison…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Et sur ce, Harry quitta la maison. Il se retrouva dans un tout petit… hameau. Il ne voyait devant lui que deux bâtiments, quelques personnes dans les rues et les arbres tout autour. La maison voisine, hein ? Harry se dirigea donc vers la maison de gauche et pénétra un salon assez semblable à celui occupé par sa mère. Il y avait là encore une jeune femme.

« Salut Harry ! Malfoy est dans le labo de pépé !

\- Qui t'appelles pépé comme ça ?

\- Salut Harry ! Malfoy est dans le labo du vieux !

\- Ok, j'aime mieux ça… »

Harry décida donc de se diriger vers le troisième bâtiment qui s'avéra en effet être un petit laboratoire. Il y avait des mecs en blouse blanche et… Malfoy.

« Hé ! Harry ! Le vieux n'est pas là ? J'suis venu passqu'il va me filer un Pokémon. »

Harry le fixa, étonné… mais choisit la fuite plutôt que de devoir supporter de le voir radoter. Il ne savait pas où il était mais c'était tout de même un monde étrange… Bon si le viocque n'était pas dans tous ces bâtiments… peut-être qu'il était autre part. Harry fit le tour du bourg et se rendit vite compte que le seul endroit où il pouvait passer était au nord, par un petit chemin envahi par les hautes herbes. À peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'une voix rententit.

« Hé toi, là ! Ne pars pas !

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- De justesse ! Des Pokémon sauvages vivent dans les hautes herbes.

\- Je m'en fous, où vous étiez fourré ? »

Harry fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une espèce de petite bestiole jaune, à peine plus grosse qu'un chat, qui avait sauté des hautes herbes devant lui.

« Un Pikachu sauvage apparaît !

\- Un quoi ?! »

Il observa le professeur Dumbledore sortir de sa poche sa baguette…. Non, une espèce de petite balle rouge et blanche, qu'il lança que la bestiole.

« Vous préférez pas le stupéfixer plutôt que de jouer à la balle avec lui ? On sait pas c'que c'est… il pourrait avoir des maladies… »

Harry observa avec surprise la petite bestiole se faire capturer par la balle, et la balle osciller sur elle-même pendant un instant avant d'entre le Directeur s'exclamer :

« Trop cool Pikachu est capturé ! »

Le Directeur récupéra la balle et se tourna vers lui.

« Pfou ! Des Pokémon sauvages peuvent surgir à tout instant ! Tu as besoin d'un Pokémon pour te protéger !

\- Non, j'ai besoin de ma baguette, vieux boulet, qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

\- Allez, suis-moi !

\- Nan, je veux pas.

\- Viens par là ! »

Harry vit avec étonnement qu'il suivait le Directeur, et ce, contre sa volonté.

« Depuis quand vous lancez l'imperium sans baguette ? Ça vous gêne pas d'utiliser un impardonnable ? »

.oOo.

Harry faisait de nouveau face à Malfoy, dans le labo, et au Directeur Dumbledore. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il boudait.

« Pépé, j'en ai marre d'attendre ! s'exclama Malfoy.

\- Heu ? Quoi ? commença Albus.

\- D'où tu l'apelles pépé, toi ?

\- Malfoy ? Pourquoi es-tu déjà là ? Je t'avais dit de venir plus tard… enfin… pas grave… Regarde Harry, vois-tu cette balle sur la table ?

\- Ouais, c'est le truc bizarre que vous avez utilisé tout à l'heure… »

Harry essaya de ne pas prendre un ton blasé.

« On appelle ça une Pokéball…

\- Ah bon, c'est pas un rapeltout ? dit-il avec ironie et sarcasmes à l'appui.

\- Elle continent un joli Pokémon.

\- Non vraiment ?

\- Tu peux l'avoir vas-y prends-là !

-Non, vraiment ?! »

Harry laissa là les sarcasmes et regarda avec intérêt la petite boule.

« Bah pépé mon pépé et moi ?

\- Ta gueule Malfoy, lança Harry.

\- Patience, Malfoy, tu en auras un tout à l'heure. »

Harry regarda son ennemi de toujours avec un air vainqueur et s'approcha de la table pour se saisir de l'objet.

« De quoi ? Harry, je veux ce Pokémon, s'exclama Draco au moment où Harry allait poser ses mains sur la boule. »

Et devant ses yeux, Malfoy le poussa au loin pour s'emparer de l'objet.

« Malfoy que fais-tu ? demanda Albus.

\- Pépé, je veux celui-là !

\- Mais… enfin… mais… bah c'est que… ok. J'allais t'en donner un tôt ou tard. »

Harry n'avait encore jamais vu le professeur être aussi peu convainquant.

« Harry, viens par là. Voici un Pokémon capturé un peu plus tôt. Il est pour toi. Mais… il est encore un peu sauvage. C'est un Pikachu, tu veux lui donner un surnom ?

\- Un Pika… quoi ?

\- Très bien, il s'appelleras donc Pika. »

Harry se sentait bouder encore plus que précédemment. Que ce soit l'attitude de Dumbledore ou cette histoire à la noix n'entraient pas en ligne de compte… il avait encore le lot de consolation. _Monde de merde._

Le silence se fit. Harry s'approcha du Directeur Dumbledore.

« Ton Pokémon te protégera des Pokémon sauvages. Après ça va vers la ville voisine.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Ton Pokémon te protégera…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à quitter le laboratoire quand Malfoy le retint.

« Minute, Harry ! Voyons lequel de nos Pokémon est le plus fort ! Allez, viens te battre, minable ! Je fais appel à mon EVOLI ! »

Malfoy sortit de sa ceinture sa seule boule et l'envoya en avant. Un petit Pokémon, plus semblable à un chat et brun s'avança vers lui, l'air… menaçant ?

« On va voir ça… En avant ! Pika ! »

Le truc jaune faisait maintenant lui aussi face à la bête.

« Comment on fait… euh attaque ?

Le Pikachu tourna sa tête vers lui, semblant ne rien comprendre.

« Y'a pas un manuel d'utilisation livré avec… allé, attaque, hein… »

Cette fois-ci, la bestiole tourna sa tête vers ses ennemis et un éclair frappa l'EVOLI. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir eu trop mal, et se tourna pour faire joliment bouger sa queue… C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mignon comme animal. Harry se tourna vers le Pikachu qui fixait lui aussi l'EVOLI, comme subjugué par cette queue.

« Te laisse pas faire, Pika ! C'était cool les éclairs ! »

Pika s'ébroua et renvoya des éclairs sur la bestiole d'en face… qui recommença son manège.

« C'était bien, recommence Pika ! »

Il obéit docilement. Cette fois-ci, l'attaque dut être un peu plus brutale car l'EVOLI semblait être comme paralysé. Il parvint tout de même difficilement à faire bouger sa queue à nouveau.

« Il est fait, vas-y Pika ! »

L'éclair atteignit l'EVOLI qui sembla soudainement être très mal en point.

« Oui ! »

Mais Harry avait crié victoire trop tôt. Au lieu de bouger à nouveau sa queue de manière trognone, l'EVOLI chargea. Harry observa avec effarement le Pokémon se précipiter vers lui, mais Pika prit le coup. Harry comprenait mieux tout à coup le : « ils sont un moyen de combattre. » Pika semblait être dans un état aussi lamentable que son adversaire… en une seule attaque.

« Attaque le encore, Pika, il est à bout de force ! »

Le EVOLI s'effondra au sol, K.O., après avoir reçu cette dernière attaque. Harry ne se gêna pour afficher un sourire victorieux. Il vit soudainement quelque chose clignoter à son bras.

[+97 points pour Gryffondor. Pikachu passe au niveau 6 !]

 _Woow… Cool !_

[Pikachu apprends mimi-queue.]

 _C'est quoi ça, une nouvelle capacité ?_

« Je t'ai vaincu Malfoy ! Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois maintenant, avant de t'en prendre à quelqu'un !

\- Quoi ? Incroyable ! J'ai pas pris le bon Pokémon ! »

Harry regarda à nouveau son bras :

[+175 gallions]

Harry avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Malfoy sortit en disant :

« Ok ! Je vais entraîner mon Pokémon ! Harry ! Pépé ! À plus tard ! »

Cette journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça. Soudain, quelque chose bougea à côté de lui. Malfoy avait rangé son EVOLI sans sa boule, et l'avait accroché à sa ceinture. La même ceinture que portait d'ailleurs. Il y accrocha sa… Pokéball, mais le Pikachu restait là…

« Quoi ? Bah tiens ! C'est pas commun ! s'exclama le Directeur Dumbledore. On dirait que ton p'tit Pikachu n'aime pas les Pokéballs. Tu devrais peut-être le garder avec toi. Au moins comme ça il sera content. Tu peux lui parler et voir s'il commence à t'aimer. »

Harry le regarda sans trop comprendre… Il fit quelque pas dans la pièce et remarqua que la bestiole le suivait. Il tourna en rond un moment, mais la bestiole restait accrochée à ses basques… Il se retourna et remarqua l'air boudeur de l'animal.

« Pika ?

-Pikaaa… »

 _Oulah !_ Il avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Il secoua l'oreille en le regardant méchamment. _Bah, après tout, tu viens juste de te faire capturer et de prendre des coups, c'est normal que tu m'en veuilles un peu…_

Harry sortit du laboratoire et décida de rentrer voir sa mère, elle pourrait sans doute l'aider. Le Pikachu le suivit jusque dans le salon.

« Harry ! Aime tes Pokémon et ils t'aimeront en retour. »

Il reconnaissait bien Lily, là.

« Bon tu devrais te reposer ! »

Elle le mit au lit sans ménagement, et le Pikachu avec lui. Harry s'endormit du sommeil du juste, écoutant avec joie la respiration régulière de l'animal contre lui.

* * *

Laissez un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir et je lancerai pas d'éclairs, promis !


	2. Le colis

Note de l'auteur :

Comme vous l'avez compris, la trame de ce crossover va suivre le jeu sur GameBoy Pokémon version Jaune. Bref, bonne lecture à tous :D

 _Chapitre 2 : Le colis_

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le visage de Lily.

« Ah bien, toi et tes Pokémon êtes en pleine forme ! dit elle. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur la grosse souris jaune et ronchonnante à ses pieds. Tout cela n'avait donc pas été un rêve ? Harry eut un grand sourire et regarda sa mère. Ce mondé était étrange, mais au moins il pouvait y rencontrer sa famille. Il se demandait où se trouvait James…

Harry sortit de la maison et observa son Pikachu un instant. Celui-ci le fixait toujours d'un regard mauvais. Harry espérait que ça lui passerait rapidement…

« Allez Pika ! En route ! »

Et Harry affronta les hautes herbes. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas dans les hautes herbes qui envahissaient le chemin pour sortir du village qu'une espèce de rat lui sauta dessus.

[Rattata (nv.3) sauvage vous attaque !]

 _Déjà un nouveau combat ? En tout cas, maintenant je vais pouvoir utiliser la nouvelle capacité de Pika !_

« Vas-y Pika, lance mimi-queue ! »

Le Pokémon sembla lui lancer une œillade circonspecte pendant quelques instants avant de finalement s'exécuter. Il se trémoussa de manière trop mignonne devant les yeux ébahis de son dresseur et lui lança un second regard meurtrier une fois cela fait.

[Rattata perd DEF]

 _Hein ? Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?!_ Le Rattata se trémoussa d'une manière semblable, sans que cela ne fasse même d'effet à Pika.

« Attaque, Pika ! »

Harry put voir les éclairs atteindre leur cible et la petite barre rouge du Rattata diminua de moitié. Celui-ci répliqua en chargeant Pika, qui perdit seulement 3 points de vie. Les combats dans les hautes herbes étaient beaucoup plus simples que celui contre Malfoy !

« Achève-le, Pika ! »

Les éclairs frappèrent à nouveau le petit rat qui s'effondra, KO.

[+24 EXP]

Harry trottina jusqu'à une petite pancarte : Route 1 Bourg Palette – Jadielle ! Au moins, il connaissait le nom du prochain village. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le chemin un peu plus loin.

« Bonjour ! salua Harry poliment.

\- Salut ! Je travaille à la boutique Pokémon. Nous avons plein d'articles ! Viens nous voir à Jadielle. Prends donc ceci comme échantillon. »

L'homme mit une potion de force dans ses mains.

« Nous avons aussi des Pokéballs pour capturer les Pokémon !

\- Euh… ok. »

Harry pensa que c'était toujours ça de gagné et continua sa route. Celle-ci serpentait entre les buissons et de petits murets. Harry était en train de se demander pourquoi personne n'avait jamais pris de hache pour en faire une route droite quand il aperçut l'aberration urbanistique par excellence. _Mais quel est l'intérêt de faire un chemin, si c'est pour construire un muret qui le traverse ?!_

Pika le suivait toujours alors qu'Harry s'enfonçait à nouveau dans les hautes herbes. C'était drôle ce qu'il pouvait y avoir comme passage sur cette route, comparé à la population du village…

« Tu vois ces rebords le long de la route ? Tu peux sauter par-dessus ! C'est dingue, non ? Tu peux revenir plus vite à Bourg Palette de cette façon.

\- On n'a pas à les contourner ? Trop cool ! s'écria Harry. »

Il fit quelques pas et s'empressa d'essayer avec le premier muret qui passait sa route. Il sauta tranquillement l'obstacle, et observa Pika en faire de même. Il essaya de refaire la même chose dans l'autre sens et… _QUOI ?! C'est seulement dans un sens ?_

Harry retraversa les hautes herbes avec un air encore plus minable que celui qu'arborait Pika depuis la veille. Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas sur un… tiens, y'a un truc dans l'herbe là. On dirait une grosse poule.

L'écran à son bras se mit à clignoter. Un Roucoul ? C'est quoi ce nom minable !

« Vas-y, attaque-le, Pika, fit Harry d'une voix sans entrain. »

La barre de vie du Roucoul baissa rapidement jusqu'à n'être qu'un petit truc rouge.

« Wow ! C'est très efficace, Pika ! »

Le poulet le regarda d'un air furibond, et battit furieusement des ailes. Un vent terrible se souleva.

« Attaque, Pika, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Une pluie d'éclairs tomba sur le poulet… rôti, qui s'effondra enfin.

[+31 EXP]

Harry fit quelques pas et un autre poulet furieux leur fit barrage. Harry n'eut rien à dire que Pika lança son attaque et que son ennemi s'écroula immédiatement.

« Eh bien, Pika ! Tu t'améliores ? »

[+15 EXP]

Harry put enfin atteindre le bout de la route et vit les toits d'un nouveau village se dresser devant lui. Il avisa une pancarte : « Astuce : les attaques sont limitées par des PP, points de pouvoir. Pour disposer de tous vos PP, faites soigner vos Pokémon dans un centre Pokémon. »

Harry remarqua un bâtiment au toit rouge.

« Bienvenue dans notre centre Pokémon ! fit Madame Pomfresh depuis un comptoir au fond de la pièce. Nous soignons les Pokémons, voulez-vous soigner vos Pokémon ?

\- Oui ! répondit Harry en s'avançant.

\- Ok ! Confiez-nous vos Pokémons ! »

Pika sauta sans ménagement sur le comptoir. Harry vit l'infirmière le regarder avec étonnement et le convaincre avec difficulté de rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Quoiqu'elle semblait grimacer un peu. Harry vit les stats de Pika remonter sur son appareil.

« Merci, vos Pokémons ont la super pèche ! À bientôt ! »

Harry eut à peine touché la Pokéball qui lui était présentée que Pika s'en échappa et bougonna à ses côtés.

Ils entreprirent tous les deux d'explorer un peu la ville. « Jadielle verte comme l'espérance ! »

Harry aperçut un bâtiment semblable au centre Pokémon, mais avec un toit bleu. Ce devait être la boutique dont parlait le gus sur la route.

« Hé ! Vous venez de Bourg Palette ?

\- Snape ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Mon boulot, Potter. Et un peu de respect ne vous feras pas de mal ! Professeur Snape !

\- Mais vous êtes caissier.

\- Et alors ?! »

Harry resta coi. Non seulement Snape le fixait d'un regard assassin, mais en plus Pika semblait… apprécier le comportement du Maître de potions ? Il le regardait avec un air admiratif des plus effrayants.

« La commande du Directeur Dumbledore vient d'arriver, vous pouvez la lui apporter ? »

Harry obtient colis de Dumbledore !

« Parfait ! Vous direz bonjour au Directeur Dumbledore de ma part ! »

Harry sortit de la boutique en bougonnant. Snape n'avait pas changé, lui. Lily pouvait bien être le soleil de ce monde, Snape restait le seul nuage dans le ciel. Peu à peu, Pika imita son moral, lui aussi.

Éviter prudemment de marcher dans les hautes herbes n'y changea rien, ils rencontrèrent un autre rat aux portes de Bourg Palette. Mais Pika s'en occupa d'une manière assez expéditive.

[+32 EXP]

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Harry ! Comment va ton Pokémon ? Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

\- Vous trouvez ?!

\- Tu m'as l'air doué pour entraîner les Pokémons !

\- Remballe tes salamalecs, je suis pas là pour ça…

\- Comment ? Tu as quelque chose à me donner ?

\- Vous perdez jamais le nord, vous, hein ? »

Harry tendit son colis à Dumbledore, qui l'éventra avec une rage digne d'un matin de Noël prometteur en chaussettes bien chaudes.

« Ah ! C'est la Pokéball que j'ai commandée ! Merci ! »

Dumbledore cacha la petite boule dans la poche de sa blouse bariolée.

« Au fait, il faut que tu me rendes service… »

Sur ces mots, la porte du laboratoire claqua un grand coup et Malfoy entra sans vergogne.

« Pépé ! Pépé, mon Pokémon est devenu fort ! Regarde ça !

\- Ah ! Malfoy, tu tombes bien, je voulais vous demander à tous deux de me rendre un service. Il y a sur ce bureau mon invention… le Pokédex ! Il enregistre les informations sur les Pokémons rencontrés ou capturés ! C'est comme une encyclopédie ! Harry et Malfoy, prenez ces Pokédex ! »

Harry obtient Pokédex !

« C'est la première fois que je remarque que vous utilisez mon prénom et son nom, alors que c'est votre petit-fils… D'ailleurs, c'est qui ta mère à toi ?! Non, non, attends… C'est qui sa fille à lui ?!

\- Faire un guide complet sur les Pokémons du monde entier… C'est mon rêve, mais je suis trop vieux maintenant !

\- Y'a pas que depuis maintenant que t'es trop vieux, je te rassure. Ça fait quelques décennies que vous avez passé l'âge de ces conneries, ajouta Harry.

\- C'est pourquoi je veux que vous terminiez mon travail.

\- Évidemment…

\- Allez, roulez, jeunesse ! Que la grande quête des Pokémons commence !

\- Exploiteur ! répliqua Harry.

\- Ok pépé, donne-les-moi tous. Harry, c'est clair, j'ai pas besoin de toi, minable ! Je sais, je vais voler une carte à ma sœur ! Et je lui dirais de ne pas t'en donner une ! Yark !

\- D'où t'as une sœur, toi ?! cria Harry. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour lancer un regard au Pokédex toujours dans sa main, et à Pika, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

« Les Pokémons du monde entier sont à toi, Harry. »

Il y croit vraiment, le vieux… Harry ressortit du laboratoire et profita un peu du soleil.

« Je suis crevé d'avoir autant cavalé, moi ! Tout va bien, Pika ? »

Pika transpirait la rancune.

« D'accord, on va aller se reposer. »

Il retourna voir Lily, qui le remit prestement dans son lit. Harry commençait à apprécier la compagnie de Pika. Il pouvait être bougon toute la sainte journée, mais dans son lit, il finissait toujours par se blottir contre lui pour faire cette petite sieste tant méritée.


End file.
